Novio de alquiler
by shanablack
Summary: Akane es madre soltera, y agobiada por los comentarios de su madre respecto a su soltería, decide contratar a un Ranma Saotome para que se haga pasar por su novio durante la cena de compromiso de su hermana menor, Shampoo.


Los personasjes no me pertenecen. Solo utilizo sus nombres, sin animo de lucros

Akane es madre soltera, y agobiada por los comentarios de su madre respecto a su soltería, decide contratar a un gigoló para que se haga pasar por su novio durante la cena de compromiso de su hermana menor, Shampoo.

Prologo

¡Akane! ¿Por qué no contestas? Como es posible, que no contestes el teléfono a tu propia madre, ¿Acaso eres una mujer tan ocupada que no tienes tiempo para tu familia? En fin, solo llamo para recordarte que solo faltan dos semanas para la fiesta de compromiso de Shampoo, se que para ti será difícil ver que se casa con Mousse, pero debes darte cuenta de que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y te han tenido el suficiente respeto para esperar un año para celebrar su compromiso y dos meses mas para casarse, además Mouse se hace cargo de la niña que tienes, cualquier otro se habría lavado las manos, después de todo, embarazarte para obligarlo a casarse contigo fue muy bajo, hasta para ti .

Ese fue el mensaje que Akane encontró en su contestador cuando llego a su pequeño departamento, no se mostró sorprendida, tampoco enfadada por el grotesco tono de voz, ni por las molestas palabras que su madre había utilizado, simplemente apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea única y luego borro el mensaje.

- No iras, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Nabiki, que acababa de entrar tras ella, era un poco mas alta que Akane, y el elegante corte de cabello que llevaba le daba un aire sofisticado, que en conjunto con su ropa, le daban hacían parecer una elegante mujer de negocios.

- Por supuesto que no iré - Akane se ofendió consigo misma por el solo hecho de pensar en asistir, no entendía como su familia pretendía que asistiera al compromiso del que fue su novio por 3 años y su hermana menor. Además estaba el hecho de que su madre no perdería oportunidad para recriminarle que su hermana menor se casaría antes que ella, y con amargura ella recordaba que hace un año ella creía que ese era el hombre con el que pasaría toda su vida.

- Oye Akane, no has pensado en rentar algo mas grande que esto, cuando Kasumi crezca necesitara mas espacio - Akane solo suspiro en respuesta, por supuesto que sabia que debería el espacio era demasiado pequeño para su hija, pero sus ahorros no eran suficientes como para mantenerse sin trabajar y costear un departamento de dos habitaciones, y no estaba dispuesta a tocar el dinero que Mousse depositaba en su cuenta corriente mes a mes, si tan solo supiera que el quería a la bebe, pero lamentablemente no era así, el ni siquiera pensaba darle el apellido, alegando que un hijo ilegitimo ensuciaría su reputación, y por supuesto tanto la familia de él, como su propia familia, habían estado de acuerdo con eso – Puedes demandar al idiota, yo puedo llevar el caso sin problemas – Nabiki era una abogada recién egresada, por opción propia, tomo un curso de post grado en Economía, por lo que no ejercía, sin embargo desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, había insistido en que ella debería demandarlo y exigirle que reconociera a Kasumi, ya que el bebe había sido obra de los dos.

- Ya te dije que no, no quiero que luego le recrimine a Kasumi que fue obligado a reconocerla como su hija, prefiero que ella crezca pensando que no tiene un padre - Akane era firme en su decisión de no exigirle a Mouse, lo ultimo que quería era volverse económicamente dependiente de él.

- Pues tu Madre querida se encargara de recriminarle a Kasumi o eso u esto otro -

- Lo se, hablare con ella respecto a eso, no quiero que mi bebe sepa de la identidad de su padre, si insisten en decir que es hija de Mousse, simplemente tendré que cortar relaciones con ellos – dijo Akane, mientras intentaba ordenar su pequeño departamento, que en realidad era una sola habitación grande, y un separador que dividía la cocina – comedor de la habitación

- Esa es lo mejor que has dicho en mucho tiempo – Nabiki sonreía.

- Siguen siendo mi familia Nabiki – Akane tomo el periódico del día, Kasumi estaba asistiendo a una guardería, ya que ella estaba decidida a encontrar empleo, poco antes de nacer Kasumi, obtuvo su titulo de Publicista, y sabia que con su hija tan pequeña, probablemente le costaría encontrar empleo, pero sus ahorros se estaban agotando y no quería tener que depender de alguien para mantener a su hija.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Podemos compartir los gastos, Kasumi y tu podrían ocupar la habitación grande y yo puedo ocupar el cuarto mas pequeño –

- ¿Llevaras a tus amores a un departamento con una niña? – Nabiki era una joven de escasos recursos, había salido adelante y pagado sus estudios, trabajando en burdeles al principio y luego como una "prostituta de lujo" como a ella le gustaba llamarse, ganó mucho dinero, y ahorro mucho también, había dejado esa clase de vida hace casi un año, pero seguía siendo una mujer de vida nocturna, a la que le gustaban las fiestas y los hombres.

- Pueden pagar un hotel y si no pueden, pues no me sirven – Nabiki se encogió de hombros, de manera bastante orgullosa admitía que le gustaban los hombres con dinero

- Voy a pensarlo, ahora voy a buscar a Kasumi a la guardería, no quiero que este todo el día si no es necesario – Ambas fueron hasta la guardería, que quedaba a varias cuadras del departamento, una vez que se pudo despedir de la niña, Nabiki se marcho recordándole a Akane su propuesta de compartir departamento.

A la mañana siguiente Akane realizo su rutina de los últimos días, fue a dejar a Kasumi a la guardería, realizo algunas compras, reviso el periódico y su casilla de correo, también reviso su cuenta bancaria, la que le indicaba que comenzaba a quedar menos dinero, aunque suficiente como para poder mantenerse unos meses mas sin trabajar y todo gracias a una herencia que le había dejado su abuelo materno, su cuenta de ahorro solo aumentaba la cantidad de dinero, ya que Mousse depositaba todos los meses una cantidad enorme de dinero, tristemente era la manera que tenía de comprar su silencio y el anonimato de su hija, aunque ella no tocaba el dinero.

A las 11 de la mañana ya estaba en la entrada del edificio de Nabiki, para comunicarle su decisión de aceptar su propuesta, ya que después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que era un mejor barrio, mas central y la guardería solo quedaba a una cuadra, además de que la seguridad era mucho mejor. El guardía ya la conocía por lo que la dejo subir al departamento de su amiga, sin problemas, golpeo un par de veces pero esta no salia.

- ¿Buscas a Nabiki? – al voltearse se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido, que parecía haber estado corriendo, ya que su piel brillaba por el sudor, incluso su cabello parecía húmedo y estaba todo revuelto, sus ojos azules la inspeccionaban, mientras ella no pudo evitar dejar de mirar el torso, al cual la húmeda musculosa se ceñía.

- Eh, si, soy una amiga – logro decir Akane finalmente, bajando la vista al suelo, ya que la mirada inquisitiva de él la intimidaba.

- Pues me la acabo de topar bajando las escaleras – Akane murmuro algo inentendible – Pero creo que no tardara ya que iba murmurando algo de una visita inesperada y que debía ir a la farmacia y volver.

- Oh – Akane se lamento por no poder decir algo mas, pero seguramente aquella visita de la que su amiga iba hablando era el periodo.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que Nabiki no te deje mucho tiempo esperando – Ranma sonrió de manera amable y entro a su departamento, que resulto ser justo el que estaba frente al de su amiga. Mientras esperaba comenzó a imaginar su vida en ese departamento, como su hija daría sus primeros pasos en un espacio mucho más amplio, donde luego podría correr y tener su propia cuna en la habitación. Además de no tener miedo constante con los fuertes temblores que ocurrían últimamente, en su actual edificio, algunas paredes amenazaban con venirse abajo ante cualquier sismo fuerte. Estéticamente el edificio era mucho mas lindo, inspiraba tranquilidad, ya que no estaban aquellos vecinos ruidosos o fiesteros.

No pudo evitar recordar que sus planes con Mousse incluían un departamento como aquel, pero en un barrio exclusivo en Tokyo, con un enorme balcón, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, jacuzzi, entre otras cosas, habían ido a ver el departamento e incluso habían pagado una parte, y ahora ese seria el hogar de Mousse y Shampoo, no pudo evitar que una ola de rabia la inundara, había estado tres años con él por tres años, se iban a casar, tenían planes para el futuro, y un día al llegar a casa lo encontró besándose con su hermana, al día siguiente formalizaron su relación y ella se entero de que llevaban por lo menos 4 meses viéndose a escondidas, y un mes después ella supo que estaba embarazada

- ¡Akane! – Nabiki acababa de llegar, acompañada de una joven alta, de cabello castaño y largo, aparentaba unos 28 años, vestía traje de oficina y el rostro levemente maquillado.

- Aquí te dejo Nabiki – La joven siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta por donde Akane vio entrar al joven, por lo que supuso ella seria su novia.

- No vemos Ukyo - Nabiki se despidió de la joven en cuanto esta entraba al departamento y luego se giro hacia Akane nuevamente - ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

- Si –

- Justamente necesitaba hablar contigo, así que entremos a mi hogar - con gestos graciosos le indico que entrara, una vez dentro le ofreció un refresco – Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti.

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, pero necesitare que seas muy abierta de mente para esto – Nabiki comenzó a morderse el labio inferior – Se que necesitas el trabajo y por esto te lo estoy ofreciendo, la paga es muy buena, te pagaran la guardería, y podrás trabajar desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Pero? -

- Es para un amigo que va a abrir un burdel – Al ver que Akane, no se alteraba por sus palabras decidió continuar – En realidad será algo así como un café erótico, nada de sexo, nada de alcohol o drogas y con guardias para que resguarden tanto la seguridad de sus los clientes como la de los trabajadores.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? – pregunto Akane temerosa de que su amiga le ofreciera un puesto de camarera.

- Necesita un publicista, que se ocupe de la imagen del local, de la publicidad, ofertas, y todas esas cosas que tu sabes hacer -

- Mientras no sea nada fuera de lo legal – Nabiki sonrío al oír su respuesta, se esperaba que su amiga aceptara, pero también temía que le recriminara por apoyar aquella idea.

- Llamare a Ranma para que me diga cuando debes ir a verlo – inmediatamente se alejo de Akane y comenzó a hablar por celular, mientras la joven recordaba que había olvidado totalmente decirle el motivo de su visita.

- Nabiki, pensé en lo que me dijiste, y si aun sigue en pie la propuesta – comenzó hablar en cuanto su amiga volvió a su lado - Decidí venirme a vivir contigo.

- Eso es genial – un sonrisa sincera se dejo entrever en el rostro de Nabiki - ¿Cuándo te mudas?

- No se, creo que tardare en empacar y tengo que hablar con el arrendatario y todo eso, además aun no me has dicho cuanto tengo que pagarte por el arriendo -

- Nada, solo debemos compartir los gastos básicos, agua, luz, gas, gastos comunes y a la señora que viene a hacer el aseo y la comida -

- ¿Aseo y comida? – la verdad era que Akane nunca se había preguntado como Nabiki lograba mantener el departamento limpio y como era que no se moría de hambre.

- Ser dueña de casa no es lo mío, y tampoco lo tuyo – replicó, era muy conocido el hecho de que ninguna sabía cocinar, en una ocasión Akane incluso le había prendido fuego a un sartén.

- Ya me voy – Akane se despidió.

A la mañana siguiente Akane caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Ranma, Nabiki la había llamado el dia anterior un par de horas luego de que se marcho de su departamento. Dentro de un par de minutos tendría la entrevista con él. Entro en un elegante edificio, donde estaban trabajando los constructores, el café ya estaba tomando forma, con las mesas y las sillas, además del fuerte olor a pintura que le indicaba que habían pintado la noche anterior. Golpeo la puerta que le indicaron e inmediatamente se escucho la voz de una mujer, haciéndola pasar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mismo joven del día anterior, pero ahora parecía haber salido recién de la ducha, llevaba una camisa blanca, fuera del pantalón, sin corbata y con los primeros tres botones abiertos, permitiendo ver el inicio de sus pectorales, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a la parte de la ingle, permitiendo que se marcara un bulto de tamaño notable, estaba de pie al lado de un escritorio, mientras ordenaba unos papeles

- Permiso – solo en ese momento Akane se percato de la mujer que le había indicado que entrara, era la misma mujer que había visto el día anterior en dirección al departamento del vecino de Nabiki. Ukyo parecía molesta, pasó por su pasando a llevar parte de su brazo.

- Buenos dias – Saludo Akane al joven, aun un poco sorprendida de que aquel chico fuera a ser su jefe, si la contrataba claro.

- Pasa, siéntate mientras ordeno esto – le dio la espalda para guardar los papeles en unos estantes, Akane se sorprendió mirando si los pantalones se le ajustaban también al trasero y resulto que tenia razón, podía apreciar como la tela marcaba un trasero firme y torneado, tosco. Hasta sus orejas se pusieron rojas, cuando Ranma se volteo y la atrapo mirándolo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto – En primer lugar, Nabiki me mostró algunos de tus proyectos publicitarios, los que me gustaron muchos, es por eso que estas aca, no por que seas amiga de ella. En segundo lugar ¿Te explico Nabiki el tipo de rubro de mi empresa?

- Si -

- ¿Aun así estas dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros? -

- Por eso estoy aquí, necesito el dinero y el trabajo me parece un gran reto, sin animo de ofender, pero jamás pensé en hacer publicidad de un local así -

- No me ofendes, creo que el dinero y la curiosidad mueven al ser humano – a pesar de su sonrisa, se mostraba muy profesional y distante, como correspondía - Dp es una empresa que nació como una agencia de acompañantes masculinos.

- Oh -

- Puedes llamarlos gigoló, acompañantes, como quieras, la idea nació del hecho de que nadie se preocupaba de si un gigoló era maltratado, golpeado, chantajeado o amenazado, es por esto que yo cree la agencia Dragones del placer, la agencia pasa a ser un intermediario entre los clientes y los chicos, haciendo que todo sea mas transparente, el precio de los servicios que presta la agencia es alto, lo que permite que no cualquier persona pueda acceder a ella, además de una serie de normas de seguridad y contratos de confidencialidad, de parte de los trabajadores y los clientes.

- Las clientas, querrás decir – Ranma sonrió de manera misteriosa.

- Acá tenemos todo tipo de clientes, tanto hombres como mujeres – dijo Ranma – Bueno el caso es que ahora quiero crear una cafetería erótica, es por eso que necesito un buen publicista, ya que mi objetivo es mantener reglas similares a la que tiene la agencia, no quiero que sea un burdel o un café con piernas mas, quiero que sea un local donde se pueda reunir un grupo de compañeros o compañeras de trabajo y poder disfrutar de la vista. El café estará dividido en dos partes, una con camareras y otra con camareros, lo esencial es que el uniforme será erótico, no será un burdel, ¿me entiendes?

- Si entiendo tu idea – el cerebro de Akane ya estaba trabajando para crear la publicidad del local, y transmitir lo que el quería - Yo creo que mañana tendré varias ideas para los afiches ¿Cuándo piensas abrir el local?

- Estaba pensando inaugurarlo en un mes, por eso seria importante partir con la publicidad en una o dos semanas -

- Has pensado en alguna estrategia para la apertura – dijo Akane.

- No, esperaba tu ayuda para eso – Ranma sonrió, como quien intenta conseguir algo solo con su sonrisa.

- Bien, mañana puedo traerte algunas ideas -

- Perfecto, mañana vemos también el asunto de tu contrato – Ranma extendió su mano para tomar la de Akane y depositar un suave beso en ella.

Esta es una nueva idea que surgió, contendrá lemon a futuro y me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Saludos.


End file.
